


[Podfic] The Yellow Dress

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Diana is determined to fix Sophie's life... including her hatred of sex. Set in the time of The Yellow Admiral.





	[Podfic] The Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yellow Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140223) by [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/pseuds/Ione). 



I haven't made much podfic lately, but this story is one that I've thought about recording before, and it was indeed a delight to record. I had entirely too much fun reading Mrs Williams! Thanks to feroxargentea who gave me very helpful beta feedback. Who knew "Cholmondeley" was supposed to be pronounced "Chumlee"? Not me, apparently. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/p4gzjx3kvt7g4664midve6nmdhvnh5s7). Length: 1 h 4 m 3 s

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015122920.zip).


End file.
